At the coffee shop - One-shot STONY
by FernandaShadow
Summary: Steve is going to have his first date in a lot of time and Stark gets done with everything at his lab for the first time too. Something gets them to the same coffee shop... how will that little encounter go?


**One-Shot ~At the coffee shop~**

 **Hey guys. Just a one-shot I wrote some weeks ago. Hope you like it.**

Steve

Today is a different day.

Today I'm going on a date for the first time in years.

Her name is Danna, I found her the other day at the coffee shop. She's really cute and she is basically the one who asked me out, it was really weird. She just started talking to me. One day she gave me a hug and whispered in my ear "I'll meet you here in two days" and with that she left. She didn't say what time so I'll just be there waiting for her, I'm feeling really nervous.

I walk out of The Avengers Tower without saying a word. The others don't need to know about her, at least not before it gets serious. I buy a red rose for her on the way and with that I enter into the coffee shop. I look around but she's not here yet. I take a seat and try to remain calm until I sense something familiar and I start hearing whispers around.

"Is that Tony Stark?" people ask. I look at the door and in fact it is him. He looks as elegant and handsome as always. What is he doing here? He never leaves that damned lab and most importantly, he can get a coffee just by asking somebody to do it...?

He looks back at me and gives me a confused look. "Rogers, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"I asked you first. Oooh, who is that rose for?" He gives a flirty smile. "Is that for me? Awe Steve, you shouldn't have."

"I have a date today."

"Who is the lucky girl?"

"Her name's Danna."

"Hey." he puts his hand over my shoulder, it feels warm... I've never had close contact with him before. "You look good, stop looking so nervous."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah it is, but you're fine Steve." he says calmly, I'm not used to this kind of Tony.

"Thanks." I feel better now. "So why are you here?"

"Well, I don't know, I felt like I needed a break, so I went out to the streets and something brought me here, probably the coffee.. You know me." Tony says looking at me directly in the eyes. "Or probably you." he laughs. What do all of these jokes mean?

Without even noticing I'm smiling again, there's something in the way he is looking at me or the fact that we are talking without seriousness that is making me so happy.

The door opens and Danna is there. I stand up and Stark looks at her. "Pretty." he says before he quietly leaves and sits at another table.

She comes to me, I shyly give her the rose and she smiles.

"Thank you very much Steve!" she replies. We then sit down and order our coffee.

Tony

Steve is looking pretty good today. Obviously he wanted to impress that beautiful girl. I'm new to this feeling, but I don't like watching Steve on a date. I can't stand the thought of him kissing her.

I look at him, trying to catch his attention.. he notices and looks at me but I look away. He keeps talking with Danna and I keep staring until he looks back again. This time I grant him a little smirk and he tries to ignore me, but I don't want to stop... I won't stop. Again he feels a bit bothered by me looking and I give him a wink.

Now he is at looking at me. I drink my coffee and lick my lips slowly. He stops paying attention to her completely by now. His skin is flushed. I smile and feel the heat coming.. I blush too. We stay in this position for what feels like forever.

"Are you even listening to me?" she says where I can hear. Steve replies to her but I can't hear and I see her leaving. I know he's going to be mad, but I wasn't even thinking, I just felt like I needed his attention, what did I have to lose anyway?

He comes to me and takes a seat.

"Wow, what was that?" I ask but he ignores me.

"W-why were you doing.. that?"

"I was trying to get your attention. Did it work?"

"Why?" He asks confused.

I get closer to him. " Well Rogers, isn't it obvious?"

"I'm tired of your games." He gently pushes me back.

"I'm not playing with you."

"Come on Stark, you always play with people." he stands up to leave, I get up to try and stop him.

"I'm not playing with you Steve, listen." he pauses and waits for an answer. "I was doing that because I was jealous..." I say seriously.

"Jealous?" he asks.

I step closer and lower my voice "I.. I have f-feelings for you Steve, I've never felt jealously before.. I didn't know what I was doing.. I-"

Steve sighs and interrupts. "I told her to leave cause I couldn't focus on her anymore." He stares at me.

"Steve.. I'm sorry for ruining your date. Maybe I should go." I begin to walk away.. ashamed.

"How could you have possibly.. The date was just about to start." I turn and he gives me a sweet smile.

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"Our date Stark.. We are going on a date now."

"You mean, you and me? Like the two of us?" I look like an idiot now. I can't believe what he is saying.

He gets closer to me and hugs me by the hips. Yes, Stark. You and me" he smiles then pushes his lips against mine slowly, I kiss back feeling the heat coming back to my face, thinking of how we're surrounded by people.

"I didn't know you kissed on the first date, Rogers." I joke and smile nervously.

"Just, shut up." He laughs and returns the smile.

 **Hope you guys liked it. This couldn't have been possible without my friend ultimate_stony on Instagram, my editor.**

 **You can follow us on .88 and me on my account .88, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed**


End file.
